Digimon World Wars : Part 2
by XV165
Summary: The battles are only going to grow fiercer, a battle to free the Delta Continent, an all-out war to protect the capital city GranDelta, and Duo's desperate struggle to protect the person most important to him. All of the destined will be pushed to their breaking points, and Duo will uncover a truth that will shatter everthing he thought he knew about himself.
1. Ch1 Liberation of the Delta Continent P1

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

_**Please Read Part One First!**_

Finally the first chapter is up!

Hello all and welcome to Part 2 of Digimon World Wars. Enjoy

* * *

Digimon World Wars - Part 2

Chapter 1 - Liberation of the Delta Continent - Part 1

* * *

**(Over Three Months Later)**

It had been seven months. Seven months since that boy had disappeared without a trace. Seven months since his daughter had smiled. Matsumoto sat at his desk, looking at the report from that night for what was most likely the hundredth time.

It just didn't make any sense, who had conducted the investigation, who had written this report? It hadn't been any of his people and this town was his jurisdiction. He had contacted the government several times, trying to find who had written the report and see the evidence for himself. Unfortunately every time he tried someone would just tell him that the evidence was rock solid and wouldn't give him access.

There had yet to be any kind of sighting or hint that he had been captured and it only added to Matsumoto's suspicions. How could a seventeen year old boy ever manage to allude capture for this long. None of it added up, and the more Matsumoto thought about it, the more he began to question if the report in front of him was true.

Matsumoto leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Ever since Duo Maxwell had been accused of murder, his daughter hadn't been herself. Matsumoto knew that his daughter had been childhood friends with the boy, and that he was someone special to her. He had to try to prove the boy's innocence, he had to bring back his daughter's smile.

Matsumoto stood up and walked out of his office, making his way down the hall and into the rows of empty cubicles, before stopping next to a man who was asleep at his desk, "Naota!" The man jumped out of his seat, standing straight and saluting Matsumoto as though he were an army general. Matsumoto knew that Naota Takahashi was one of the few people who would still be at the office this late at night.

"Yes sir!" Matsumoto sweatdropped at Naota's reaction. Naota was a short plump man, with short buzzed down brown hair, large round glasses that he had a tendency to constantly lose, and a smooth hairless face, that made him look younger than he actually was. Despite this, he was one of Matsumoto's most trusted men, and was a master with computers and hacking.

"I've got a job for you, but you have a choice on this one," Naota dropped his hand and stared at Matsumoto confused, "It's up to you if you want to help me, cause we both could get in a lot of trouble on this one." Matsumoto quietly explained what he wanted Naota to do. He expected Naota to be shocked or even angry but instead the short man grinned at him.

"Sir, I've worked for you for the last ten years, of course you can count on me!"

"Thank you Naota," Matsumoto made his way back for his office, leaving Naota to figure out how he was gonna do what needed to be done. 'Don't worry Eureka, I'll uncover what's going on and bring that boy back home!'

0101010101-

**(In the Digital World)**

Flying high above the clouds was one of the resistance's D-Cyclones. The helicopter was being piloted by a Guardromon, and riding in the back was Duo, Veemon, Rex, Flamon, Ling, Gomamon, Setsuna, Renamon, Sanji, Coronamon, Kanda, and Commandramon.

The group sat quietly as they made their way to their destination, the last DATS base on the Delta continent. If they destroyed this base, the Delta continent would be freed from all traces of DATS. The base was situated at the very northern shore of the Delta Continent, surrounded on one side by mountains and rocky plains and a large beach and the ocean on the other.

"Everyone, we are almost overtop of the base, once the other two groups make their moves, I'll lower us down so you can all strike from above," explained Guardromon. The group in the back merely nodded as they readied themselves for another battle.

Setsuna suddenly stood up and snatched Sanji's cigarettes away as he was trying to light one, "Hey!"

"No smoking in the helicopter," Setsuna gave Sanji a glare and he sat back down without any arguments.

Renamon suddenly lifted her head and turned towards one of the windows.

Setsuna, "What's wrong Renamon?"

"Guardromon! Evasive maneuvers quick!" Guardromon reacted instantly, pulling the helicopter to one side as an explosion went off several feet away from them.

"What the hell!" Rex jumped out of his seat and moved to the window, seeing several more cannonballs heading in their direction.

"Damn it! They must have installed anti-air cannons!" Kanda moved to the front of the helicopter, trying to help Guardromon steer them out of harms way.

More explosions went off around the helicopter, and Gomamon and Coronamon were starting to panic, _"What do we do! What do we do!"_ Ling and Sanji tried to calm their partner's down. Commandramon however was silently flailing his arms around in a panic.

Flamon, "Aren't the others attacking yet? We're gonna get shot down!"

"Everyone relax, we'll get out of this, Guardromon fly us out of the area, we'll regroup and attack with the others on the ground," as Kanda tried to get Guardromon to turn the helicopter around, Duo sighed and stood up, making his way for the sliding door.

"Come on Veemon," Veemon followed Duo as he opened the helicopter door.

"Maxwell, what the hell are you doing!" Kanda stared at Duo as he turned around and faced him.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm taking out those cannons," Duo fell back out of the open door. Everyone's jaws dropped as Veemon waved at them, and jumped out after his partner.

Duo spread his arms and legs, slowing his descent and giving Veemon time to catch up to him. Duo's hair and clothes whipped around wildly as his digisoul covered his body.

_(Everytime I try to go in alone I get shut down,)  
(Locked up and held captive in the clutches of my doubt)_

Duo turned his head to the side to see Veemon dive past him like a rocket. Duo gripped his digivice and focused the power around him.

_(We go back, we go forth,)  
(We go back)  
(I'm sick with vertigo)  
(Weary of my ways, my days)_

Duo dove forward holding his hands down in front of him and focused his digisoul into his digivice, _"DIGISOUL, FULL CHARGE!"_

Veemon could see the base below him and counted the number of cannons around the base as Duo's digisoul surrounded him, _"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"_

_(I wanna feel a new day)  
(There's gotta be more than this)  
(I wanna live a new way)  
(There's gotta be more)_

_"PAILDRAMON!" _

Paildramon quickly grabbed his hip guns, pointing them down on the base below, he shot down several cannonballs before taking aim on the cannons, "DESPERADO BLASTER!" Energy shots rained down on the base, destroying three of the cannons and scattering several soldiers. Paildramon slowed his descent and held his arm out as Duo reached his hand out, grabbing Paildramon's arm and flipping around it and up onto Paildramon's shoulder.

"Digitize, Kuroryuu!"

_(Right here, right now)  
(Under the stars, I promise you my heart)_

Paildramon flew down, closing in on the roof of the base. Duo jumped off as Paildramon landed and spun around swinging his sword through the air and releasing his sword's stored energy in consecutive bursts, "DRAGON SPLITTER BARRAGE!" Several slashes of black energy flew in all directions, each striking and destroying one of DATS's cannons. Duo landed next to Paildramon and rested his sword on his shoulder, "That ought to do it!"

_(Cause it starts tonight!)_

_(We wanna rise,)_  
_(We wanna touch the other side)_  
_(It starts tonight!)_  
_(We wanna soar)_  
_(We wanna reach right out for more)_  
_(Cause it starts tonight!)_

Duo and Paildramon turned their heads as a group of five soldiers ran out of the nearest door and onto the roof. As the men prepared to release their digimon, they were frozen in their tracks as hand-shaped shadows suddenly wrapped around their bodies.

"What the hell is this!" The soldiers struggled as the shadows held them tighter, preventing any movement.

"Sorry, you're trapped in my Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu (Shadow Strangle Jutsu)," Shikamaru lit a cigarette and took a drag while his shadow held the group of men in place. Duo smirked as Shikamaru and Agumon joined his side followed by Kankuro, Monodramon, Lavi, and Guilmon.

"Digitize, Puppet Arts!" Kankuro whipped his hand through the air, hooking his chakra strings to the digimon containers that were stuck in the soldiers hands, "I'll take those!"

"Digitize, Iron Hammer!" Lavi held his hammer over his head and it grew until it was big enough to flatten the entire group of men in a single shot. Lavi grinned like a goofball as he swung his hammer down on the panicking soldiers, stopping mere centimeters from their heads. Shikamaru released his technique as the five men all fainted from Lavi's bluff.

Duo turned to Shikamaru, "Where are the others?" Duo jumped as an explosion sounded both in front and behind him and the sounds of battle began to liven the area.

"There," Shikamaru pointed in front of him over the roof of the building, where AeroVeedramon and DoruGreymon could now be seen battling against a MetalTyrannomon. Shikamaru pointed over his shoulder, "And there." Duo sighed and turned around seeing MegaKabuterimon firing a blast from his horn down on enemies he couldn't see at this angle. Lobomon and Stingmon stood on MegaKabuterimon's back and jumped off suddenly to join the battle on the ground.

"Duo, you and Lavi go help them," Shikamaru pointed towards DoruGreymon, who was now being chased by a Megadramon, while AeroVeedramon wrestled with the MetalTyrannomon, "Kankuro and I, will help the others." Shikamaru, Agumon, Kankuro, and Monodramon ran off to where MegaKabuterimon was, Duo could now see GeoGreymon's head above the building and Renji standing on his head swinging his Zabimaru down into the crowd of enemies.

"Let's go Paildramon!" Duo ran ahead, and Paildramon flew into the air to aid DoruGreymon.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" Paildramon's wires wrapped around Megadramon stopping the cyborg in his tracks. Paildramon whipped his hand down, flinging Megadramon into the sandy beach, "Hit him DoruGreymon!"

DoruGreymon flipped around, turning his head to where Megadramon was lying in the sand, "METAL METEOR!" Megadramon was smashed into the sand and destroyed as DoruGreymon's cannonball exploded.

Duo jumped off the roof and flared his digisoul as he landed, softening his landing. This base had already released easily over fifty controlled digimon, including rookies, champions, and ultimates just in the half of the area where Duo was at, "Hey Haru, need a hand?"

Haru sped through the area, slicing several Goblimon in his path before skidding to a halt next to Duo, "Nope I got this area under control, you could get me a drink though, I'm pretty thirsty," said Haru with a grin.

"Very funny," said Duo sarcastically.

"Um guys!" Duo and Haru turned to see AeroVeedramon on his back and MetalTyrannomon stepping on his chest and pointing both his arms down on him, "A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!"

"SHIT, AEROVEEDRAMON!" Haru and Duo rushed forward, calling for DoruGreymon and Paildramon to come help.

"SAGITTA MAGICA, CONVERGENTIA FULGURALIS (Magic Arrow, Converging Lightning)!"

"INUGAMI-RYU (Inugami Style)!"

Negi suddenly flew in surfing on his staff, and slammed his fist against one of MetalTyrannomon's arms, "RAIKA HOKEN (Thunder Flower Fist)!"

Kotaro jumped in behind Negi, slamming his claws into MetalTyrannomon's second arm, "ROUGA SOU SHOUDA (Twin Fang Impact)!"

MetalTyrannomon's arms flew off to the side before he could fire his attacks on AeroVeedramon.

"Gaogamon! Send this digimon flying!" Kotaro turned around and flared his digisoul as Gaogamon ran up next to AeroVeedramon's head.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Kotaro: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Gaogamon Digivolve to -

_**MachGaogamon**_

MachGaogamon blasted off into the air as soon as his evolution was completed, "WINNING KNUCKLE!" MachGaogamon's fist slammed into the metal dinosaur's chin, forcing it off its feet and AeroVeedramon. MachGaogamon flew out-of-the-way as AeroVeedramon jumped to his feet and spread his wings.

"V-WING BLADE!" AeroVeedramon shot into the air and before MetalTyrannomon could even fall back to the ground he was sliced by AeroVeedramon's attack and destroyed. AeroVeedramon landed back on the ground next to Negi, "Thanks pal, that was close."

"I told you not to run so far ahead without us," said Negi annoyed.

AeroVeedramon chuckled, "My bad!"

"Hey you two!" AeroVeedramon and Negi turned to Duo to see him locked in combat with an Apemon, while Paildramon, DoruGreymon, and MachGaogamon battled another Megadramon and Gigadramon, and Haru and Kotaro battled against a large group of Goblimon, "Stop standing around and get moving already!"

AeroVeedramon took off into the air to aid the other three digimon while Negi ran to Duo's side and helped him deal with the Apemon.

Standing on the roof of the building was Lavi who was watching the battle below and carefully scouting the area out, along with the number of soldiers and enemy digimon. He could see more of his allies battling way down the beach, clearly making out the shapes of Gargomon and Garurumon battling with a group of enemy digimon, flying over their heads was Lillymon and NeoDevimon who were assisting them from the air.

"What are we waiting for Lavi?" Guilmon's head swiveled from the battle on the ground to his partner who was staring at the battle below them.

"I'm taking note of how many enemies were up against over here," Lavi pulled out his digivice and quickly typed out a message, and sent it to Shikamaru, Guardromon, and Andromon, "The more we all know about what we're up against, the more prepared we can be on both sides."

Lavi got a reply from Shikamaru, filling him in on the battle on the other side of the complex, "Alright Guilmon, let's go!"

Guilmon smiled and jumped off the roof, eager to join the battle and help his friends.

=EVOLUTION=

Lavi: Digisoul Charge!

Guilmon Digivolve to -

_Growlmon_

Growlmon slammed into the ground as his evolution completed and turned towards a MetalTyrannomon that was advancing on Duo and Negi, "PYRO BLASTER!"

The MetalTyrannomon turned its head towards Growlmon, barely flinching as the stream of fire hit it in the shoulder. Lavi landed next to Growlmon, his digisoul surrounding his legs and softening his landing.

"Get him Growlmon!"

Growlmon roared and slowly stomped his way towards MetalTyrannomon as the metal dinosaur turned to go after Lavi and Growlmon.

"Lavi what are you doing!?" Duo turned towards Growlmon and Lavi, after slashing through two more Goblimon, "Growlmon isn't strong enough to fight an ultimate!" Paildramon turned towards the ground to aid Growlmon only to have his path blocked by another Gigadramon.

"Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence Duo," said Lavi annoyed, "What do you think I've been doing these past few months, playing games on Andromon's computer?"

Duo sweatdropped, in the back of his head he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that was true.

"I've been working my ass off to catch up to you guys," Lavi drew his digivice as Growlmon and MetalTyrannomon increased speed, preparing to collide into one another, "Let's show these guys what we can do Growlmon!" Growlmon roared as a light red digisoul began to surround Lavi, covering his entire body.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Lavi: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

A split second before Growlmon and MetalTyrannomon collided with one another, Lavi's digisoul blasted forth and surrounded Growlmon.

Growlmon Digivolve to -

_**WarGrowlmon**_

A loud metal thud reverberated throughout the area as MetalTyrannomon slammed into Growlmon's new form.

WarGrowlmon, Ultimate Level, Cyborg Digimon, Virus Type

The two large armored digimon pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other. Above them flew Paildramon, AeroVeedramon, MachGaogamon and DoruGreymon who were in a dogfight with three Gigadramon and Megadramon. The ultimate level digimon soared through the air trying to blast their opponents out of the air.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" Paildramon swung his arm through the air, tangling a passing Gigadramon in his wired claws. "AEROVEEDRAMON, MACHGAOGAMON NOW!" As the Gigadramon tried to escape, MachGaogamon and AeroVeedramon flew around him, each winding back their fists.

"WINNING KNUCKLE!" MachGaogamon's fist slammed into Gigadramon's vulnerable chest, breaking a few ribs.

"MAGNUM CRASHER!" AeroVeedramon then slammed his fist into Gigadramon's back, breaking even more ribs. MachGaogamon and AeroVeedramon pushed their fists into the cyborg until a loud crack sounded from the digimon's chest and he fell limp, falling to the ground and fading away.

"Looks like they're making progress," Lavi watched the battle above him and ducked as a Goblimon swung its club at his head, "Digitize, Iron Hammer!" Lavi swung his small hammer vertically through the air, the hammer grew mid-swing and smashed the Goblimon sending the small digimon flying clear across the battlefield. "Better help speed things along," Lavi held his hammer above his head and it reverted to a slightly smaller size, "WARGROWLMON, TAKE HIM DOWN!"

On command WarGrowlmon wrapped his arms around MetalTyrannomon's torso. The two vernier thrusters spread out and ignited, rocketing WarGrowlmon forward. MetalTyrannomon struggled against WarGrowlmon's grip as the cyborg rocketed across the battlefield heading towards the ocean.

Duo, Haru, Kotaro, and Negi turned their heads as WarGrowlmon sped away from them. WarGrowlmon gave another roar and spun his body swinging MetalTyrannomon around and throwing him forward into the ocean. The water splashed out as MetalTyrannomon slammed into the shallow water on his back.

WarGrowlmon hovered over MetalTyrannomon as the metal dinosaur fought to stand back up, "Say bye-bye! ATOMIC BLASTER!" The two gunports on WarGrowlmon's chest began to glow red before firing twin beams of red energy which vaporized the downed MetalTyrannomon.

Lavi smiled as his partner defeated his opponent and turned to the sky where the other ultimate digimon still fought against the group of Megadramon and Gigadramon. "My turn!"

Lavi gave his hammer a slight spin and suddenly eight seals began to circle around his hammer. As the seal for fire circled in front of him, Lavi slammed his hammer into it setting his hammer ablaze, "Hi Ban, GOUKA KAIJIN (Fire Stamp, Hellfire and Ash)!" Lavi slammed his hammer against the ground releasing a torrent of flames that flew into the air, heading towards a pair of Megadramon that were taking aim at WarGrowlmon. Before either digimon could launch their attacks they were caught in the flames and blasted to the side.

"METAL METEOR!"

"DESPERADO BLASTER!" Before the two cyborgs could recover they were blasted and destroyed by DoruGreymon and Paildramon.

Lavi stared at the sky watching his attack with pride, until he noticed a helicopter in its path, "Oh crap!"

0101010101-

Rex opened the door to the helicopter and looked out at the battlefield, "Guardromon, land on the roof of the building!" Guardromon nodded and began to lower the helicopter.

Setsuna then stuck her head out and looked down, "GUARDROMON MOVE!" Setsuna grabbed Rex by the back of his shirt and pulled him back in the helicopter as Guardromon swerved to the side, dodging a wave of fire.

Ling fell out of his seat and landed next to Gomamon as Guardromon swerved the helicopter, "Holy crap!"

Sanji picked Coronamon up off the floor of the helicopter and turned to Rex who was struggling for air, because Setsuna was still holding on to the back of his shirt, tightening it around his neck, "You two alright!"

Rex gasped for air as Setsuna let go of his shirt, "What... the hell... was that?" Setsuna's digivice suddenly went off as Rex finished his question. Setsuna read the message and began to twitch in anger.

"I'm going to kill him!" Rex read the message off her digivice from Lavi, which read, 'Sorry about that guys! Lol!'

Guardromon landed the helicopter and Kanda, Commandramon, Ling, and Gomamon rushed out heading towards the mountain side of the battlefield. Rex, Flamon, Setsuna, Renamon, Sanji, and Coronamon stepped out.

"Setsuna, can I please have my cigarettes back," Sanji stood next to Setsuna begging for his cigarettes.

Setsuna's eyebrow twitched again as Sanji continued to beg, even Coronamon was starting to beg to help his partner.

"Fine! Just shut up already!" Setsuna handed Sanji his cigarettes and he quickly placed one in his mouth and lit it.

"Thanks, I don't feel like myself without them," Sanji turned to the sky where Paildramon's group were still fighting a few of the Megadramon and Gigadramon, "Digitize, Black Legs!" Sanji's digivice vanished, "Coronamon, make sure you knock at least one of those guys out of the air!" Sanji lifted his leg and Coronamon jumped up on it.

Coronamon, "Got it!"

"Armee De L'air, POWER SHOOT (Air Force, Power Shoot)!" Sanji swung his leg forward rocketing Coronamon into the air. Sanji spun around after the kick, his digivice reappeared in his hand and his gold digisoul surrounded his body.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Sanji: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Coronamon Digivolve to - _Firamon_

Firamon Digivolve to -

_**Flaremon**_

"Wow when did you learn to do that?" Flamon looked up at Flaremon as the momentum of Sanji's kick continued to carry him forward, heading straight for an unsuspecting Gigadramon.

Flaremon, Ultimate Level, Beast-Man Digimon, Vaccine Type

Flaremon's hand wrapped around the back of Gigadramon's neck as the large lion digimon began to fall back to the ground holding Gigadramon in front of him. As Flaremon fell through the air, he reached his free hand out, catching the tail of a passing Megadramon.

"GO FLAREMON!" Flamon cheered for his friend as Flaremon slammed the Gigadramon face-first into the sand and swung the Megadramon forward slamming it against its back.

"FINISH THEM!" Sanji called out to his partner, as he jumped back from the two disoriented cyborgs.

"GUREN JUOUHA (Crimson Beast-King Wave)!" Flaremon thrust his arms forward releasing a large fiery wave of energy in the shape of a lion. Bits of sand and data were blown everywhere as Flaremon's attack destroyed the two cyborgs.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and jumped off the side of the building, heading towards a group of soldiers that had just run out of the building. Sanji flipped himself forward and re-activated his ability as he landed on the head of one of the men in a hand stand, "PARTY-TABLE KICK COURSE!" Sanji swung his legs around kicking the other men in the sides of their heads before leaping up and delivering a final kick to the last man, knocking him out cold.

Rex smirked as Sanji ran into the battle, and delivered a kick to a Goblimon that was sneaking up on Kotaro. The battle was growing even more fierce, Elie, Toshiro, Shuhei, and Hinata had managed to join Duo's group and their digimon were now working together to bring down another group of MetalTyrannomon.

Rex, "Come on Flamon, let's get to work!"

"Right behind ya!" Flamon took a step forward and fell flat on his face as someone grabbed his tail. Rex suddenly felt his shirt tighten around his neck again and started gasping for air.

"HOLD IT YOU TWO!" Setsuna stood behind them holding the back collar of Rex's shirt and Flamon's tail.

Rex pulled himself free and took a deep inhale of air, "Would you stop doing that!" Setsuna glared at Rex and he felt himself shrink under her glare.

"You two need to help us search the base," Renamon walked up beside her partner and motioned to Rex and Flamon.

Flamon and Rex exchanged looks before slowly nodding their heads and following Renamon and Setsuna through the entrance on the roof into the base.

~To Be Continued~

_So let us seize this night_  
_Let us make our flight_  
_It's on like the break of dawn_

_Cause it starts tonight!..._

_I wanna feel a new day_  
_I wanna live a new way_

_Tonight by Toby Mac_

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay everyone. It's been over a month since I finished Part 1, and finally I've gotten myself back into the story and am already working on the next chapter, I had to cut this one off short. I originally wanted to have the entire battle in one chapter, but it would have been way too long if I had.

Thank you all for reading. Reviews would be extremely appreciated.

* * *

Notes:

In case you're wondering, not every character has attained level 2 digisoul during the timeskip.

I always imagined that if Nami or Robin were to take away Sanji's cigarettes in One Piece, he would whine and beg to get them back. We all know Sanji would do anything Robin or Nami asked but I get the feeling he wouldn't be able to give up that habit, lol.

Profile has been updated to include, digisoul levels and character techniques. Also I have commissioned an artist to draw two pictures for this story. The first is of Rex, the second is of a scene from chapter five of part one. I will post on my profile when the pics are done.


	2. Ch2 Liberation of the Delta Continent P2

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars - Part 2

Chapter 2 - Liberation of the Delta Continent - Part 2

* * *

On the other side of the base, the other half of the destined were fighting within an extremely large trench that lead up to the base. There were large rock walls on either side of the trench where the entire battle was taking place.

Everyone had split into groups and were each locked in battle. MegaKabuterimon flew through the air battling with a Parrotmon, Greymon and GeoGreymon battled against a group of Tyrannomon. Cyberdramon, Crescemon, and KendoGarurumon were locked in battle with several Triceramon and MetalTyrannomon, Stingmon and Peckmon were fighting a group of Gorillamon, and the destined were battling the groups of Goblimon and Apemon that were continuing to appear on the battlefield.

Ling carried Gomamon over his shoulder as he made his way towards Renji and Kiru who were battling a group of the Goblimon. A MetalTyrannomon was slowly advancing towards Renji and Kiru, "Ready Gomamon?"

Gomamon looked like he was about to throw-up as his head bobbed around on Ling's shoulder, "Sure... I guess so..." Ling suddenly tossed his partner forward and drew his digivice.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Ling: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Gomamon Digivolve to - _Ikkakumon_

Ikkakumon Digivolve to -

_**Zudomon**_

Zudomon landed in front of Renji and Kiru, coming between them and the MetalTyrannomon, "Ahh, I feel better now." MetalTyrannomon charged forward swinging his right arm at Zudomon. Zudomon held up his left arm catching MetalTyrannomon's claws between his own, "Vulcan's..." Zudomon swung his free arm around, aiming his hammer at MetalTyrannomon's head, "HAMMER!" The metal plating covering MetalTyrannomon's lower jaw shattered as the dinosaur was sent crashing away, flattening several Goblimon and causing several soldiers to flee the battle.

"As always, nice swing Zudomon," Ling gave his partner a thumbs up as he ran to join Renji. Zudomon moved to join Cyberdramon's group and help fight the other MetalTyrannomon and Triceramon.

"It's about time you got here Ling," Renji reeled in his Zabimaru having just finished off the remaining Goblimon he had been fighting. Ling joined Renji's side and released his ability, "Where's Kanda?"

Ling turned his head, "That's weird, I thought he was behind me."

Kiru stepped up next to Renji and Ling with his Nemesis Whip held in his hands and pointed out past them, "He's over there," Renji and Ling looked towards one of the rock cliffs to see Kanda and Sealsdramon locked in battle with a group of soldiers and Apemon, "the jerk must think he's too good to fight next to the rest of us."

"Whatever, I'll go watch his back," Ling ran forward to aid Kanda and Sealsdramon his armor spreading across his body and over his head, giving him the look of a black-skinned demon.

Renji and Kiru watched curiously as Ling ran off to help Kanda, neither of them had ever seen Ling with his full armor on, "Wow... he looks pretty freaky like that." Renji nodded in agreement.

While Renji and Kiru were focused on Ling two Goblimon jumped up, swinging their clubs at the back of their heads. Renji and Kiru spun around as the sound of a blade slicing through skin sounded right behind them. The two Goblimon fell to the ground, their backs covered in blood. Slowly their data began to break apart and fade away.

"What are you two doing!? Pay attention! You nearly got your heads smashed in!" Yumichika stood a couple of feet away from them looking at the two of them like they were idiots.

Kiru sweatdropped, "Um... thanks Ayasegawa." Kiru eyes darted to something behind Yumichika, "Duck!"

Yumichika hit the ground as Kiru threw one of his blades through the air, the chained blades wrapped around the arm of an Apemon as it tried to hit Yumichika. Kiru pulled on the chain holding the Apemon's arm in place, "Get him Renji!"

"Howl, ZABIMARU!" Renji swung his blade through the air, slicing the Apemon across the chest, and causing the digimon to fall to its knees. Yumichika spun around and stabbed his four bladed Fuji Kujaku into the Apemon's chest, the blades began to glow green as it fed on the Apemon's energy until the digimon's data began to break apart. Yumichika pulled his blade free letting the data float away.

"Now who's not paying attention?" Renji smirked and Yumichika's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Monocle Shot!" Sealsdramon slammed his palm into the back of one of the Apemon and fired his attack straight through the digimon. As soon as the Apemon collapsed Sealsdramon took off and in an instant he was behind another Apemon his knife already stabbed into the digimon's back, "Death Behind!"

"KAICHU, ICHIGEN (First Illusion, Netherworld Insects)!" Kanda's demon insects flew through the air, blasting several soldiers off their feet. Kanda spun around as an Apemon swung its club at him and blocked the attack with his Mugen. As the Apemon began to push Kanda back it was hit in the side of the head by Ling's foot, knocking the digimon away, "I didn't ask for your help!"

Ling's black eyes narrowed in annoyance as the armor around his head disappeared returning his eyes to normal and letting his hair fall back around his head, "Normal people would say thank you!" Kanda turned around and ignored him, much to Ling's further annoyance.

0101010101-

Across the battlefield, Uryu, Kankuro, Musica, and Shikamaru were battling with a rather large group of Apemon and Goblimon. Nodoka stood up above them on the side of one of the rock cliffs, keeping herself away from the battle. Her powers were useless against the DATS digimon and all she could do was watch the boys' backs from a distance and warn them when she could.

Uryu pulled back on his bow, releasing several arrows that each struck a Goblimon in the chest, "They're really going all out aren't they, how many digimon do you think they got?"

"I'm not sure, but there's definitely more here now than there was a little bit ago. Nodoka, let Andromon and Lavi know that the number of enemies is increasing on this side!" Nodoka quickly did as Shikamaru asked her.

"We're just going to have to keep it up until they're all defeated," Kankuro whipped his hands through the air and hooked his chakra stings to an Apemon. Kankuro flicked his fingers, forcing the Apemon to charge at another Apemon and swing its bone club at the digimon, sending it crashing back into a Goblimon.

_"REALIZE!" _Kankuro, Uryu, and Shikamaru turned their heads as a single man appeared and released another group of Goblimon from a single container.

Kankuro, "Jeez, what are they doing? Mass producing these goblins?"

Nodoka, "KANKURO LOOK OUT!"

Kankuro turned his head as another Apemon charged at him, swinging its club down on his head.

Kankuro saw something silver curve around the side of his head and strike the Apemon in the chest before the digimon's club made contact with his head. The Apemon stumbled back as the spear at the end of the silver pole stabbed into its chest.

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU (Shadow Possession Jutsu)!" Shikamaru's shadow stretched out and hooked to the Apemon's shadow, holding it in place. Uryu jumped up over Shikamaru's head and aimed at the Apemon while it was unable to move, striking the digimon with several arrows until it fell to the ground and began to fade away.

Kankuro let out a sigh of relief as Musica joined his side and his Silver Spear returned to its normal length, "Thanks guys."

"Don't thank us yet!" Uryu turned his bow to the new group of Goblimon that were now charging at them.

"I got this one guys," Musica stepped forward and held his spear in front of him, the blade disappeared, as Musica's weapon became an extremely long silver pole, "You guys better duck."

The Goblimon spread out as they closed in on Musica's group. Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Uryu ducked their heads as Musica held the silver pole over his head and began to spin the weapon. The Goblimon jumped into the air, holding their clubs over their heads.

Musica spun his silver pole faster and faster, blowing wind around him as the Goblimon closed in, "GINSENKA (Silver Spin Attack)!" Musica's weapon became a silver blur as each of the Goblimon was sent flying away either by getting struck with Musica's weapon or being blown back by the wind created by the speed that it was spinning at.

Musica's weapon reverted back into its spear form as he finished his attack, "What do ya think guys?"

"Nice one Musica," Kankuro stood up and quickly reattached his chakra strings to the enemy digimon, using them as his puppets.

Shikamaru looked annoyed as he examined his cigarette which had been blown out by Musica's attack, "Yeah, real nice..."

0101010101-

At another area of the battlefield, Cyberdramon's group continued their battle with the ultimate level digimon. One of the Triceramon charged forward, heading for Cyberdramon who stood on the ground waiting for the digimon to come at him.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon held his right arm up and dug his feet into the ground as the Triceramon closed in on him. Cyberdramon's nails began to glow as the Triceramon slammed into him. Cyberdramon's feet slid across the ground and his nails dug into the Triceramon's head as he fought to hold the digimon back.

"Damn it, slow down you stupid dinosaur!" Cyberdramon's feet continued to slide across the ground as the Triceramon kept up its speed. Suddenly the Triceramon came to a stop as two attacks impacted against its back. Cyberdramon could see both white and black energy as the Triceramon fell to its knees, roaring in pain. Cyberdramon took the chance to slash his free claws through the air, building energy in his hand, "DESOLATION CLAW!" Cyberdramon held his hand up to Triceramon's head and fired the attack point-blank. Triceramon's body collapsed at Cyberdramon's feet as its data was freed.

"You alright?" Cyberdramon turned his head as Crescemon and KendoGarurumon joined his side.

"I had that under control ya know..." Cyberdramon held his head high, trying to look as confident as he could.

KendoGarurumon and Crescemon exchanged looks, "Sure you did."

The three ultimates turned their heads, as the sound of Zudomon's hammer making contact with another MetalTyrannomon hit their ears. Zudomon turned around as another Triceramon and MetalTyrannomon came at him at once, and above him flew MegaKabuterimon who was now being outnumbered as another Parrotmon joined the first.

"Cyberdramon go aid MegaKabuterimon, we'll help Zudomon finish these guys off!" KendoGarurumon's wheels hit the ground and he sped off towards Zudomon with Crescemon following behind him. Cyberdramon turned to the sky and took off into the air to help his friend who was having difficulty out-maneuvering the Parrotmon with his big bulky body.

0101010101-

"NOVA BLAST!"

"BLAZE BLAST!" Fireballs collided in midair as Greymon went head to head with a Tyrannomon. As the flames vanished the Tyrannomon charged forward slamming into Greymon.

"Get off of me!" Greymon tried to push the Tyrannomon off of him but was thrown off-balance and fell on his back.

The Tyrannomon reared its head back, preparing a second blast, "BLAZE BLA-!" Before the Tyrannomon could fire its attack, it was slammed in the side by GeoGreymon. The Tyrannomon fell back and blood poured down its shoulder where GeoGreymon's horn had stabbed it.

"Thanks big bro," Greymon stood back up and the two of them stared down the Tyrannomon, "NOVA BLAST!"

"MEGA BURST!" The Tyrannomon burned away under the two fire attacks and its data floated away, "That's the end of them, we should go help our partners!"

"Sounds good," Greymon turned towards Shikamaru's group, "you be careful!"

"You too, little bro!" GeoGreymon charged forward and stomped on a few Goblimon as they ran towards his partner.

0101010101-

"DESOLATION CLAW!" Cyberdramon flew through the air and fired his attack blasting a Parrotmon in the back as it tried to fire at MegaKabuterimon. The Parrotmon began to fall forward, fighting to keep itself airborne, "Get him MegaKabuterimon!"

MegaKabuterimon spun himself around and flew forward, heading straight for the Parrotmon, "HORN BUSTER!" MegaKabuterimon's horn made contact with the Parrotmon's head, sending the digimon flying past the rock wall and crashing out of sight.

"Sonic Destroyer!" MegaKabuterimon turned himself around using his hard shell to block the second Parrotmon's attack.

MegaKabuterimon spun himself back around and held his four arms together building an orb of electricity in his hands.

The Parrotmon took off, flying around MegaKabuterimon but was suddenly stopped in its tracks as Cyberdramon grabbed the digimon by its leg, "He ain't going nowhere, blast him!" The Parrotmon continued to try to fly away as Cyberdramon held the giant bird in place with one hand.

"Eat this! MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Cyberdramon let go of the Parrotmon as it was struck in the chest by MegaKabuterimon's attack and destroyed.

MegaKabuterimon joined Cyberdramon's side, "Thanks for the help."

Cyberdramon suddenly turned his head and pointed behind him, "Don't thank me just yet." Three more Parrotmon had appeared and were now flying in their direction.

MegaKabuterimon, "This is gonna be a long day, isn't it?" Cyberdramon nodded.

0101010101-

Back across the battlefield, Kanda and Ling were finishing off the remaining Goblimon. Ling caught the club of one of the Goblimon as it swung it at him, and quickly slashed his clawed hand through the digimon. Kanda held his Mugen in front of him as two more Goblimon jumped at him. Kanda stepped forward and slashed his sword through the air in the blink of an eye. The two digimon began to fade away as they fell to the ground behind Kanda in two halves.

Kanda turned to Sealsdramon as his partner sidestepped an Apemon's club and plunged his knife into the digimon's chest. The Apemon fell at Sealsdramon's feet and Kanda and Ling joined his side, "Good work, let's go, there's still more enemies." Sealsdramon nodded and began to follow Kanda towards a group of enemy soldiers that had just ran out of the base.

Ling was left standing by himself, as Kanda headed off towards the new group of enemies that weren't even paying attention to them, "Hang on a second!" Kanda and Sealsdramon turned their heads as Ling pointed behind him towards all their allies who were in the opposite direction, "Our friends are this way, we need to stick together and help them!"

"They can handle themselves and so can we," Kanda turned back around, "We'll finish this fight faster if we spread out and stop worrying about watching each other's backs."

"You asshole, those are our comrades!" Ling had gotten in front of Kanda and was now right in his face.

"Get out of my way Yao. If you're that worried about them, then go. Sealsdramon and I don't need your help anyway." Ling fought the urge to sink his fist into Kanda's face.

"Looks like a couple of these brats are about to fight each other!" Kanda, Ling, and Sealsdramon turned their heads as a group of six DATS operatives came towards them, "Release the Tankmon Unit!" One by one the group of men raised a digimon container and released a green armored cyborg digimon that looked like a tank.

Tankmon, Champion Level, Cyborg Digimon, Data Type

"Tsk, we'll take care of these," Kanda and Sealsdramon stepped forward.

The DATS operative leading the group pointed towards Kanda, "TANKMON, FIRE!"

On command all six Tankmon took aim on Kanda and Sealsdramon, _**"HYPER CANNON!"**_ Each of the Tankmon fired a missile from the gun barrel on their heads.

"DAMN IT, LOOK OUT!" Kanda and Sealsdramon were suddenly pulled back as Ling grabbed them both and moved in front of them. Ling's armor covered his entire body as the missiles impacted against him. The force of the explosion blasted Kanda and Sealsdramon off their feet. Ling grunted in pain as he was pushed back by the force of the explosion and Kanda yelled out as his back and head slammed into the side of the mountain.

"Yu!" Sealsdramon jumped off the side of the rock wall and grabbed Kanda before he fell, carrying him to the top ledge.

"Damn... even with my armor, those still really hurt..." The Tankmon moved in and fired again, Ling held his arms in front of him as he was blasted again and pushed back into the side of the wall. The Tankmon continued firing, pinning Ling against the side of the mountain.

Zudomon turned his head as he heard his partner yell out in pain, _"LING!" _Zudomon turned away from his fight with a Triceramon and ran towards his partner, "HANG ON, I'M COMING!"

KendoGarurumon, "ZUDOMON WATCH OUT!"

Before Zudomon could turn around he heard a MetalTyrannomon call out its attack and was blasted forward into the hard earth as a missile impacted against his shell, cracking it.

KendoGarurumon and Crescemon rushed to Zudomon's side to defend him from the MetalTyrannomon, and above them Cyberdramon and MegaKabuterimon were trying to push past the Parrotmon as well as a group of Vilemon

"Z.. Zudomon! GAH!" The Tankmon continued their attack and Ling was beginning to have a hard time maintaining his armor. Ling's armor was able to protect him from the blasts but not the sheer concussive force of the attacks. With each missile that hit him it felt as though someone had hit his normal body with a baseball bat.

"SHOW HIM YOUR FIREPOWER TANKMON, FINISH HIM!" The DATS operatives ordered the Tankmon to close in and continue their assault.

Everyone was trying to make their way to Ling, but was being blocked by groups of enemies.

Shikamaru's group fought through another herd of Goblimon trying to push their way to Ling, "Damn it, we'll never make it!" Greymon smacked a couple of Apemon out of his way and found his path blocked by another Tyrannomon.

Musica, "Stingmon do something!"

Stingmon flew into the air, avoiding several blasts from a couple of Gorillamon.

"Nightmare Shocker!" Stingmon suddenly grabbed his head and fell back to the ground as several Vilemon appeared, emitting a supersonic wave from their mouths.

Peckmon rushed forward and tossed several of his bladed feathers at the Vilemon, hitting several and stopping their attack. Stingmon lifted himself up as Peckmon joined his side. Stingmon and Peckmon jumped out of the way as the group of Gorillamon fired another blast at them.

Stingmon, "Damn, they're not going to let us get near him!"

Kiru jumped back as an Apemon swung its club at his head, "HANG ON LING!" GeoGreymon blasted the Apemon only to have two more take its place.

Renji and Yumichika sliced through a couple of Goblimon and were blocked by two more Apemon, _"DAMN IT GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" _

Zudomon lifted his head, as his partner yelled out in pain again, _"LINGGG!" _Ling fell to his knees, struggling to keep his ability activated.

Nodoka, _"SOMEBODY HELP HIM!"_

_"Enough!"_ The DATS operatives looked above Ling to find Kanda and Sealsdramon standing at the ledge of the wall. Blood poured down the side of Kanda's head.

"Tankmon blast him!" The man in charge pointed up towards Kanda.

"Sealsdramon..." Sealsdramon turned to his partner as his black digisoul appeared around his fist and began to spread up his arm, "Show them what real firepower is." Sealsdramon nodded and jumped off the side of the ledge as Kanda's Mugen transformed back into his digivice and his black digisoul spread to the rest of his body.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Kanda: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Sealsdramon Digivolve to -

_**Tankdramon**_

Tankdramon , Ultimate Level, Machine Digimon, Virus Type

The ground splintered in front of Ling as Tankdramon landed in front of him shielding him from the sights of the Tankmon.

The DATS operatives were already backing away as the cannons on Tankdramon's back aimed forward.

"Striver Cannon!" Rubble was blown everywhere as the twin mini-nukes impacted near the Tankmon destroying them in an instant as well as a large chunk of the ground where they had stood.

The DATS operatives were blown off their feet and crashed against the hard rock, falling unconscious.

Ling's armor disappeared and he lifted himself back to his feet as Kanda jumped down and landed on his partner's back, right behind his left side cannons, "Thanks Kanda."

Zudomon rushed over and held his large hand out catching Ling as he took a step forward and stumbled, "You gonna be okay Ling."

"I'll be fine... come on we need to help our friends," Ling grunted in pain as he tried to stand up again. His body felt extremely bruised and battered, but still he wanted to fight and help his friends.

"You're not fine Yao!" Ling looked up in surprise as Kanda turned to Zudomon, "Keep an eye on him, I'll go help the others!"

"I thought we'd finish this battle sooner if we spread out and didn't worry about each other?" Ling had a hard time hiding the anger in his voice.

"We could... but you wouldn't rest unless someone was watching the other's backs. I'll do it to make us even for you saving me... I don't like to be indebted to others," Tankdramon suddenly took off moving towards the center of the battle where most of their allies were.

Kanda, "Blast them Tankdramon!"

"Blast Gatling!" Tankdramon's gatling guns aimed forward and began to fire into the crowd of enemies. Peckmon and Stingmon kept themselves still as Tankdramon's attack shot down the Gorillamon as well as the group of Vilemon that were flying above them.

Peckmon and Stingmon nodded to Tankdramon and moved to join their partner's side as Tankdramon moved forward blasting more enemies that were trying to gang up on his comrades.

"You know Ling, he may act cold, but deep down I think he does care about the rest of us," said Zudomon.

"What makes you think that?" Zudomon smiled as he remembered a moment in the past when Monodramon had made the mistake of saying out loud that he didn't think Kanda gave a damn about his comrades. It was one of the few times any of them had heard Commandramon speak, much less get so angry. Commandramon had yelled at them, and told them that none of them knew a thing about his partner.

"I'll explain later," Zudomon lifted Ling up and placed him on his shoulder, "Right now we need to finish this battle!"

Ling smirked as his partner grabbed his hammer and charged at another Triceramon that had just been released, "Swing away Zudomon!"

0101010101-

Inside the DATS base, Rex, Flamon, Setsuna, and Renamon were quietly making their way through the now empty hallways.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Rex's question fell on deaf ears as Renamon and Setsuna walked around another corner and left him behind. Rex and Flamon followed after them as they began checking room after room in the empty hallway.

"It doesn't seem to be on this floor Setsuna," said Renamon. Setsuna nodded in agreement and suddenly moved to the corner of the next hallway as the sounds of footsteps came closer. Rex flattened himself against the wall next to Setsuna as two soldiers ran around the corner. Setsuna grabbed the first one, twisting his arm behind his back and shoving him head first into the wall. Rex grabbed the second soldier's gun as he aimed at Setsuna and pulled it out of his hands before kicking the man's feet out from under him and letting him fall flat on his back. The man's head hit the floor as he fell and he too fell unconscious.

"Damn it Kazinawa, we could've interrogated one of them."

Rex's eyebrow twitched, "Then why did you knock out the first one!?" Setsuna turned away and ignored him.

Flamon stepped up next to Rex, he had his hands behind his head and seemed to just be along for the ride.

"Setsuna I think we should split up," said Renamon.

"Good idea, Renamon and I will search the basement floor, you two search the floor directly below us," without another word Setsuna and Renamon took off.

"Hey wait!" Rex watched the two of them disappear around the corner. Rex's eyebrow twitched again as he grabbed his hair and yelled out in frustration, "I still don't know what I'm looking for!"

Flamon laughed at his partner's reaction, even though he too didn't know what they were supposed to be looking for, "We might as well check the floor they told us to buddy."

"Jeez," Rex and Flamon walked off, neither having any idea what they were looking for. Flamon laughed to himself as he heard Rex grumble under his breath, _'Women!'_

~To Be Continued~

* * *

As always I thank you all for reading and hope that you will review... please...

* * *

Notes:

As of right now Ling's armor can hold up against regular bullets and blades with ease, but it is not as powerful as it is when Greed uses it in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood... yet.

I didn't mention it last chapter, but from now on I'm gonna go by the character's original attack names, example japanese for most, french for Sanji, and I think it's latin for Negi's spells. But I'll always try to include some kind of translation with it, or the english version attack name. Duo's and Rex's attacks will be in english since those are attacks I make up myself.

Musica is known as a Silver Claimer in Rave Master, and is able to manipulate silver. In Rave Master he used his silver necklace as his weapon, morphing it into various weapons when he fought, the spear was one of his most used though. It didn't seem to make sense for his digivice to spawn the necklace in the story as its base form, so I decided to use the spear form as its base form.

Yep, Commandramon isn't a mute, he just rarely finds the need to talk.


	3. Ch3 Liberation of the Delta Continent P3

I don't own Digimon, or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Digimon World Wars - Part 2

Chapter 3 - Liberation of the Delta Continent - Part 3

* * *

Back on the other side of the base, Duo's group had defeated more than half the digimon on their side. The DATS operatives were panicking and several had already fled from the battle.

In the air NeoDevimon and Lillymon were battling with the last Gigadramon.

"Genocide Gear!" NeoDevimon flew in front of Lillymon as twin missiles were fired at them.

"Stay behind me Lillymon!" NeoDevimon held his hand out, forming the sphere of black energy, "Dark Abyss!" NeoDevimon threw the ball of energy forward, where it expanded and absorbed the two missiles.

"I got him!" Lillymon flew past NeoDevimon as his attack faded away. Lillymon came face to face with Gigadramon and dodged to the side as the cyborg swung its arm at her.

"You gotta be faster than that," Gigadramon roared and swung its arm at Lillymon again. Lillymon vanished as Gigadramon's arm came into contact with her. "Over here!" Gigadramon turned to see Lillymon standing on his outstretched arm with her arms held together in front of her, "FLOWER CANNON!"

Gigadramon roared in pain as Lillymon's attack struck him straight in the face. Lillymon flew out of the way as NeoDevimon charged in, his gold claws held in front of him.

"GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon's claws plunged straight through Gigadramon's chest, destroying the cyborg. NeoDevimon pulled his arm free as Gigadramon's data began to break apart next to him.

Lillymon flew over and suddenly got right in NeoDevimon's face, "Hey, I said I had him!"

NeoDevimon sweatdropped, "... You were taking too long." NeoDevimon suddenly dove down to the ground to continue fighting.

"Hey you!" Lillymon flew after him, shaking her fist.

0101010101-

Back on the ground Duo, Haru, Toshiro, and Shuhei, were slicing through a group of Vilemon. Kotaro and Negi stood next to AeroVeedramon and MachGaogamon as the two digimon fought against another MetalTyrannomon. Paildramon, WarGrowlmon, DoruGreymon, Flaremon, and Garurumon battled against a group of Scorpiomon. Sanji and Lavi were fighting a couple of Apemon, and Hinata stood next to Elie and Gargomon as another group of Goblimon came at them.

"Ready Elie!" Gargomon pointed his guns forward as the Goblimon charged at them.

"You betcha! Digitize, Tonfa Blasters!" Elie's twin tonfa's appeared and she stepped up next to Gargomon and pointed her weapons forward, "One, Two, Three, FIRE!"

"GARGO PELLETS!" Gargomon and Elie began to fire into the crowd of Goblimon. Gargomon's attack shot through the Goblimon and Elie's blew them and anything she hit to pieces.

The two ceased firing as all the Goblimon began to fade away, "Well that was easy!" Gargomon smiled at his partner and Elie who was still holding her tonfas gave him a thumbs up. Gargomon rushed forward to join the other digimon and help defeat all the remaining DATS digimon.

Hinata watched Gargomon run off and join NeoDevimon and her partner who were quickly taking out a large group of Vilemon, "Good work Elie, those weapons of yours sure pack a punch."

Elie turned around with a smile on her face from the compliment, "Thanks Hina-" Elie's smile faded as she saw something standing behind Hinata, "WATCH OUT!"

Hinata turned around as an Apemon swung its bone club at her. Elie saw someone run past her and come between Hinata and the Apemon. Hinata was saved as someone stopped the Apemon's swing with his foot.

"How dare you attack a lady..." Sanji's golden digisoul surrounded his body, "I'M GONNA BEAT SOME MANNERS INTO YOU!" Sanji kicked the Apemon's club away and planted his foot back on the ground. The Apemon lunged forward as Sanji lifted his left foot straight into the air, slamming it into the Apemon's chin, "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!"

Apemon's feet left the ground as the digimon was sent flying into the air. Sanji jumped up and spun his body around before back-flipping towards the Apemon, aiming his front leg at the Apemon's neck. The Apemon grunted in pain as Sanji's leg slammed against the side of its neck, "COLLIER SHOOT (Neck Shoot)!" Sanji's kick sent the Apemon back towards the ground, where it slammed hard into the rocks and fell unconscious.

Sanji landed back next to Hinata as Elie slowly aimed one of her tonfas at the digimon, "Sorry, you'll be free when you come back... I promise..." Elie pulled the trigger, destroying the downed Apemon.

"You two alright?" Sanji looked between Elie and Hinata making sure they weren't injured in any possible way.

Elie, "We're fine, thanks Sanji."

"Digitize, Byakugan!" Sanji turned to Hinata in surprise as she rushed at him. Hinata spun around Sanji and slammed her open palm into the chest of a Goblimon that had jumped at Sanji, "JUKEN (Gentle Fist)!" The Goblimon suddenly went limp and fell at Hinata's feet, unable to move.

Elie, "Nice one Hinata!"

0101010101-

Inside the base a large man was walking down the hallway that lead to the exit out into the beach. His entire bodies was covered head to toe in thick black clothes, that included black boots, black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, black gloves with a strange thin glowing device in each of his palms, and a black ski mask that only revealed his eyes and mouth. He wore a black belt around his waist and on both sides was a weapon container. As he stepped outside the sounds of battle hit his ears and he found several of his soldiers panicking nearby.

The large man approached the group of soldiers, "STATUS REPORT!"

Several of the soldiers turned in surprise, and some started to panic even more, "C-Comander Tomahawk!?" Tomahawk glared at the man until he managed to finally explain their situation, "Sir... the resistance has destroyed over sixty percent of the digimon we had kept here! The other side of the base isn't doing any better!" Tomahawk stared out at the battle where AeroVeedramon and MachGaogamon had just defeated the MetalTyrannomon. The two digimon were now following their kid partners as they fought off another group of Goblimon.

"S-Sir, I think the enemy may be too strong... P-perhaps a tactical retreat would be our best course of action." The soldier took a step back as Tomahawk turned and glared at him.

"What did you say..." Tomahawk took a step towards the man.

"I-I think we should- GAH!" Tomahawk grabbed the soldier by his neck and lifted him off his feet.

"No... one... is going to run away!" Tomahawk held his right hand next to the weapons container on his belt. The device flashed and Tomahawk grabbed the handle of his weapon of choice, his namesake, a tomahawk. "If I catch any of you cowards trying to flee from this fight, I'll kill you myself!" The other soldiers back away as Tomahawk let go of the soldier's neck and swung his weapon into the man's neck, cutting his jugular vein. The soldier died instantly and fell at Tomahawk's feet, spraying his boots with blood, "UNDERSTOOD!"

Several of the soldiers gulped, "Y-yes sir!" Tomahawk walked off towards the battle, ready to kill as many of these foolish teenagers as he could.

0101010101-

"REAP, KAZESHINI!" Shuhei threw his chained weapon into the crowd of Vilemon. The double ended scythe spun through the air like a buzzsaw and sliced through any Vilemon in its path. Shuhei pulled back on the chain and caught the handle of his weapon before sighing to himself, "I had hoped I'd never have to see another Vilemon." The scar on Shuhei's face twinged in pain just being around these evil digimon.

"Can't be helped Hisagi," Toshiro came back to back with Shuhei as another group of Vilemon flew at them.

Shuhei, "You got them?"

Toshiro smirked as he slashed his sword through the air, a trail of ice was left floating in the air as he built energy into his sword, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, HYORINMARU!" Toshiro slashed his sword through the air, releasing a dragon of ice. The serpent ice-dragon flew through the air, freezing all the Vilemon in its path before melting and fading away.

0101010101-

"Woah!" Lavi jumped back as another Apemon swung its club at him. Lavi was facing three Apemon by himself, "Damn Sanji, where'd he run off to?" The Apemon circled around and charged at Lavi together. Lavi flipped his hammer upside down and stabbed the end of it into the ground, "EXTEND!" The handle of Lavi's hammer extended into the sky, carrying Lavi with it as the three Apemon clubs hit the handle of his hammer.

"GROW!" The hammer suddenly expanded knocking the three Apemon on their backs. Lavi's hammer began to shrink as he kicked off the handle and dragged the shrinking hammer behind him. Lavi landed back on the ground and spun around holding his hammer over his head that was beginning to grow again, "SEE YA!" Lavi swung his hammer down on the three Apemon as they were standing back up. The ground cracked and splintered as bits of data floated out from underneath Lavi's hammer.

Lavi took a moment to check on his partner, and saw him and Garurumon blast a Scorpiomon in the air, that Flaremon had grabbed by the stinger and thrown into the air, "Looks like they're kicking some ass."

0101010101-

"Get him DoruGreymon!" DoruGreymon dove down and slammed his tail against the sand just behind one of the Scorpiomon.

"BLOODY TOWER!" The unsuspecting Scorpiomon was blasted into the air as the ground suddenly exploded underneath it.

Paildramon charged into the air as the Scorpiomon flipped towards him. The sting on Paildramon's wrist extended out, "ESGRIMA!" Paildramon stabbed the large sting into the Scorpiomon's already damaged underbelly. The digimon struggled for a few seconds before falling back to the ground and fading away.

"Paildramon, they're sending out more ultimate digimon!" Paildramon landed next to DoruGreymon and saw several soldiers releasing two more MetalTyrannomon and Triceramon.

"WarGrowlmon! Garurumon! Flaremon!" Paildramon called out to the other three digimon as they finished another Scorpiomon. The three digimon joined Paildramon and DoruGreymon as another Gigadramon and Megadramon was released.

Garurumon stared at the soldiers, "Judging by how much they're panicking, I'd say these digimon are the last ultimates they got left."

"Good, I'm getting hungry, and Jerry said he'd make us a huge victory meal when we get back," Flaremon patted his belly. The five digimon took a moment to fantasize about all of Jerry's delicious food.

WarGrowlmon, "What are we waiting for!?"

"Let's get em guys!" Paildramon charged forward, followed by the other four digimon. "Garurumon stick with WarGrowlmon. Flaremon and DoruGreymon will create an opening for you to blast them. I'll handle the two flyers!" Paildramon took off into the air, getting the attention of the Gigadramon and Megadramon.

_**"GOT IT!"**_

0101010101-

Duo spun around and deflected an Apemon's swing with his sword. Duo stepped back as the Apemon lunged at him. Duo held his sword in front of him blocking the digimon's club. Duo was slowly pushed back as the Apemon's strength easily surpassed his own.

"Sorry, you can't beat me." Duo's digisoul flared around his body, and the Apemon was unable to push him back any further. Duo held his right hand to the side and continued to hold the Apemon back with his sword. Duo's digisoul began to focus into his hand, until its dark blue color began to glow like pure light.

Duo slammed his fist into the digimon's chest, he could feel ribs breaking as the Apemon howled in pain and was thrown back by the blow, "Now! DRAGON SPLITTER!" Duo slashed his sword, letting loose the black slash of energy. The Apemon was struck in the chest as it continued to fly through the air. The attack carried the Apemon over above the sea and faded, letting the Apemon fall into the water below, bloody and bruised.

Duo examined his hand which now felt as though he had slammed it straight into a rock. Every time he focused his digisoul into his hand and attacked like that he would injure his hand, although he seemed to be getting used to it, cause it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

Duo spun around as the sound of a sword slashing through something in rapid succession hit his ears. Duo saw several Goblimon fall to the ground and Haru standing behind him with his Silfarion resting on his shoulders, "What are you staring into space for? We ain't done yet!"

Duo smirked, "Thanks." Duo and Haru turned as a group of three soldiers ran away from them, frightened by Haru's speed, Duo's attacks, and their increasingly hopeless situation. Duo and Haru turned away from them, neither of them had any reason to chase after them. As Haru and Duo took a step back towards Toshiro and Shuhei three tomahawks flew past them.

"What the hell!" Duo and Haru jumped back and turned towards the large man who had thrown them. The masked man eyed them with a smirk.

'Wait a sec, those were too far away to hit us, who was he aiming at?' Haru turned around to see that the three soldiers who had tried to run away each had a tomahawk stuck in their backs. Haru turned back to the man, his eyes full of anger, "What the hell are you doing!?"

The man held his hands up, the devices on his hands began to glow and the three tomahawks pulled themselves free from their victims and floated back to their owner. "I will not show any mercy to cowards." The man held one of the tomahawks to the device on his belt and it disappeared into it as he grabbed the two other tomahawks out of the air.

"Who the hell are you?!" Duo stepped forward pointing his sword at the man.

"I am Tomahawk... and you two... will be the first to die at my hands."

"You think so?" Duo glared at the man and took a step forward, gripping his sword.

Haru suddenly held his hand up, blocking Duo, "Wait, I got this guy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can't forgive someone who would kill his own allies."

Duo sighed, "I don't like it, but alright. If even for a second I see you look like you're going to lose, I'm gonna butt in. Got it?"

"Got it!" Haru stepped in front of Duo, "Go help the others for now and don't worry, he's going down!"

Duo nodded and turned around making his way towards Shuhei and Toshiro, to help them continue taking out the remaining digimon.

"Where does he think he's going!?" Tomahawk threw one of his tomahawks at Duo's back as he took off at a run. Duo didn't bother turning around as Haru sped in its path and deflected the weapon with his Silfarion.

Haru, "YOU'RE FIGHTING ME, TOMAHAWK!"

0101010101-

Inside the base, several scientists and computer technicians were sitting inside the bases command center. They were monitoring the battle on the computer screen, when the doors suddenly burst open and someone ran into the middle of the room.

"Everyone out, I'm gonna burn this place to the ground!" Flamon had an evil grin on his face as he formed a fireball in each hand. The scientists and technicians instantly began to freak out and run for the exit.

Rex stood just outside the exit, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as the scientists and technicians ran out of the room in a mad panic, paying him no mind. After they ran around the corner and out of sight Rex walked into the command center to find Flamon standing in the middle of the room with a big goofy grin on his face, tossing a fireball up and down in his hand.

"I think you had a little too much fun with that."

"Heh, maybe!" Flamon chuckled as Rex walked up to the large computer in the middle of the room and pulled Andromon's computer data extractor from his vest pocket.

Rex looked up and down the computer and monitor for a few seconds, "Flamon, help me find a spot to plug this thing in." Finally the two of them managed to find a spot to plug in Andromon's device, which quickly started extracting all the files on the computer.

Flamon, "You sure this is what Setsuna wanted us to look for?"

"Nope," Rex pulled the device free as it finished extracting the files, and walked over to the next computer and plugged it in again. "But, even if it's not, it can't hurt to gather some more intel on DATS."

"I guess you're right," Flamon put his hands back behind his head as Rex moved over and connected the device to the third and final computer. As soon as the device finished extracting the last files, Rex plugged it into his digivice and moved all the files to his digivice.

"Alright, lets find Setsuna, and hopefully we can get out of here."

"I hope this is good enough for her, don't want her getting mad at you again," Flamon chuckled and Rex cringed.

0101010101-

"Foolish boy, you think you can defeat me by yourself!" Tomahawk threw one of his weapons forward. The tomahawk passed right through Haru as he sped away leaving an after image. Haru sped around and got right behind Tomahawk.

"Too easy," Haru slashed his sword at the mans back and suddenly felt his sword stop in its tracks, "What the!" Haru felt like he had hit something metal as his sword was unable to cut Tomahawk.

Haru jumped away as Tomahawk spun around swinging his weapon at Haru's head. Haru's feet hit the ground and he quickly sped away again, circling around Tomahawk.

Haru slashed at the man over and over, but no matter what, he couldn't cut the man, it was as though his body was made of steel. Haru backed away putting some distance between him and his opponent.

"You can't cut me boy!" Tomahawk took a step forward and Haru noticed that his shirt had been cut. Haru looked closely and noticed something silver underneath the man's shirt.

"Heh, what's your secret, some kind of full body armor?"

"Close, my whole body it wrapped in chain mail."

Haru stared puzzled, 'Chain mail? How could that possibly be strong enough to stop my Silfarion without at least doing some physical damage to him.'

Tomahawk grinned, "You seem confused. You want to know how my chain mail could be as strong as it is, don't you?" Haru didn't reply, waiting for the man to answer the question, "It's not made of any normal material, this chain mail was made from a material that comes from here in the digital world." Haru's eyes widened, "The strongest metal in the digital world, which has been crafted straight to my body, Chrome Digizoid!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Haru remembered Andromon talking about the metal, he had been explaining that the walls of his underground base, incorporated most of the metal in its construction, which is why they don't have to worry about any of the walls caving in around them.

"Your sword may give you speed, but it doesn't have nearly enough power to get through my defense," Tomahawk threw one of his weapons forward and Haru deflected it, "DATS has managed to gather quite a bit of intel on you from your battle in the real world a few months back, the longer you use your swords speed boost the more strain it puts on you until you can't keep it up anymore."

Tomahawk threw another tomahawk and Haru deflected it again. Tomahawk held his hands forward and Haru sped to the side as the two tomahawks flew back to his hands, "You've been out here fighting for quite a while now, I don't think I'll have to wait long. Just one mistake is all I'll need to take your head off."

"You're right, my Silfarion doesn't have enough power." Haru could still hear the sounds of his allies fighting around him. "I guess I'll have to try a different sword!" Haru disappeared again, using his Silfarion's speed to get behind Tomahawk again.

"IT WON'T WORK YOU FOOL!"

"We'll see about that!" Haru was behind Tomahawk again, "Re-Digitize! EXPLOSION!" Haru's Silfarion changed shape and he slashed at Tomahawks's back with the new sword. As soon as the blade made contact an explosion went off right on Tomahawk's back. Tomahawk grunted and stumbled forward as Haru jumped back holding the orange blade in his hands.

Tomahawk turned around, glaring at Haru. His back smoked and his shirt was ruined, "What is that, how do you have two different weapons!"

"I only found this out a couple of months ago, but Silfarion isn't the true name of the power I got from my digivice, it's true name is the Ten Commandments. It grants me ten different swords each with their own unique power, over the last couple months I managed to unlock three new swords, including this one the Explosive Sword!"

Tomahawk gritted his teeth, he'd be lying if he said that last attack didn't hurt a little. Tomahawk spawned two more tomahawks from the devices on his belt and threw them at Haru.

Haru sidestepped the first and ducked under the second, with his decreased speed he couldn't dodge as easily as before, "Re-Digitize, Silfarion!" Haru sped away again. Tomahawk spun around expecting Haru to appear behind him. "RE-DIGITIZE!" Another explosion went off as Haru's sword struck Tomahawk in the side. Both Tomahawk and Haru grunted in pain as they backed away from each other.

Haru examined his hands which were now slightly burned from his own attacks, "Damn it." Haru hadn't had much time to practice with this sword, he had been too worried about accidentally blowing something or someone up inside Andromon's base. He hadn't expected there would be this much backlash from the attacks.

Tomahawk clutched his side, and saw Haru's damaged hands, "Looks like you can't keep those attacks up either. This will be a battle to see which of us can take the most abuse."

"Commander Tomahawk! Nearly all the digimon have been defeated, we have to get out of here!" Haru and Tomahawk turned as several DATS operatives called out to the large man.

"I thought I told you, no one is running away! You fight until you're dead, or I'll kill you myself!" Tomahawk threw his weapons at the two operatives.

"YOU BASTARD! RE-DIGITIZE, MEL FORCE!" Haru's sword transformed again. He held the new sword in his hands, pointing the flat of the blade towards the tomahawks in the air. A strong gust of wind suddenly came from Haru's sword, blowing the weapons away from their targets. "Get out of here you idiots! Can't you see your boss if crazy!" The operatives exchanged looks and took off.

"You cowards won't get away!" Tomahawk took a step towards the men, as Haru rushed him again.

"RE-DIGITIZE!" Another explosion went off as Haru's sword made contact with Tomahawks chest. Haru's hands were burned even further, and his whole body now felt heavy from the shock waves of his own attacks, but Haru ignored it, winding up for another strike. Haru swung his blade down and was stopped as Tomahawk caught the sword in his hand, keeping the explosion away from his chest.

"Ugh!" Haru's hands shook on the handle of his sword as Tomahawk's fist slammed into his gut, knocking him back.

"You lose boy!" Tomahawk was only now starting to breathe heavy. Haru struggled to push himself to his hands and knees, his whole body was now in pain and he was having a hard time gripping the handle of his sword.

Tomahawk released another tomahawk from the device on his belt and took a step towards Haru.

"HARU!" Duo sliced through a Vilemon and rushed to aid his friend, "Damn it, I shouldn't have left him alone!"

0101010101-

"Damn it, where is she?" Rex and Flamon were on the bottom floor, searching the rooms for Setsuna and Renamon, "She said basement floor didn't she?"

Flamon, "Yep, I'm pretty sure."

Rex stepped up to another door and walked in, instantly finding himself mere centimeters from Setsuna's face. Before Rex could say anything, Setsuna's fist slammed into his cheek, knocking him back. Flamon jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding being flattened by his partner.

Rex, "What the hell was that for!?"

"For invading my personal space," said Setsuna. Flamon helped Rex back to his feet, "Did you find it?"

"I'm still not sure what it is! But I did manage to find their command center and extract all their files," answered Setsuna.

"You... found the command center?" Rex nodded, and Setsuna sunk her fist into his face again, "You idiot! That's what we were looking for!"

Rex, "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THAT, YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE WE WERE LOOKING FOR SOME KIND OF OBJECT!"

Setsuna, "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OBVIOUS, YOU DUMBASS!"

Renamon stepped between them, "Enough you two, we need to get out of here." Rex and Setsuna glared at each other for a few seconds, before turning away. Flamon helped Rex back to his feet again, and the four of them made their way for the exit.

0101010101-

"HARU!" Duo stopped as another Apemon blocked his path, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

Tomahawk stood over Haru, holding his blade above his head, "Any last words?"

Haru held his sword flat in the sand, "Re... Digitize..." Tomahawk swung the blade down, "MEL FORCE!" Sand was blown everywhere and Tomahawk was knocked off his feet.

"DAMN YOU!" Tomahawk stood back up as the sand fell back to the ground, but Haru was nowhere to be seen, "WHERE DID YOU GO!"

"RE-DIGITIZE!" Tomahawk looked up to find Haru high in the air above him.

'He used the wind blast from his own weapon to blow himself straight into the air!'

_"GRAVITY CORE!" _Haru turned his blade upside down in his hands as it changed form. Like a meteor the extremely heavy sword fell back to the ground carrying Haru with it. Tomahawk had no time to move out of the way as Haru's sword sliced across his chest, cutting clean through his chrome digizoid chain mail. Haru landed in front of Tomahawk as his blade buried itself in the sand.

Blood sprayed across Tomahawks chest as the large man fell back into the sand, unconscious.

Haru was breathing heavy as he grabbed the handle of his sword and forced it to change back into his Silfarion so he could pull it out of the sand, "Hey you!" Haru turned to one of the soldiers who was trying to flee, "Take him with you!" The soldier stared between the exhausted Haru to the dying Tomahawk.

A grin spread across the man's lips as he pulled his sidearm out and pointed it at Haru, figuring he would get some credit if he killed one of them. Before he could pull the trigger the entire barrel of the gun was sliced off leaving only the handle. Duo stood next to the man, holding his sword to the man's neck, "Do as he says!" The man sweated bullets before nodding and running over to Tomahawk. He lifted the large man onto his shoulder and proceeded to slowly carry him away from the battle.

"You alright?" Duo joined Haru's side.

"Yeah, I had no idea how much strain these swords would put on me," Haru wiped his forehead and examined his hands.

"You sure you're alright Haru?" Asked a voice behind Haru.

"Yeah I'm alright Doru- huh?" Haru turned around and found his partner standing behind him, "DoruGreymon what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, we're done." Haru turned around as Paildramon landed next to Duo, giving him a high-five. Haru turned his head around and saw no more enemies around him. Shuhei and Toshiro joined them followed by NeoDevimon and Garurumon. Lavi, Sanji, Hinata, Elie, Negi, Kotaro, and their partners soon walked over as they finished the remaining digimon and joined the others.

"We should probably head to the other side, the others might still be fighting," said Toshiro.

Garurumon's ears twitched, "I don't think so," Toshiro turned to his partner,"I don't hear the sounds of battle over there anymore."

Lavi's digivice went off as soon as he had reverted his hammer back to normal, "Nice, Shikamaru says they won, he also says Kanda and Tankdramon took out most of the enemy digimon."

Elie, "Whose Tankdramon?" No one answered her.

"AWW MAN!" Duo turned towards the entrance of the base to see Flamon standing there, with a look of disappointment, "I can't believe I missed the entire battle!"

"Rex, Setsuna, where have you two been," asked Elie curiously.

"We've been gathering intel," answered Setsuna simply.

"Can you believe it Renamon?" Flamon looked between his ultimate and champion level friends, "They didn't save a single enemy for us."

"I'll live," said Renamon. The group looked to the sky as their resistance's D-Cyclone came in for a landing next to them.

"Hey Guardromon!" Lillymon greeted the machine digimon with the ribbon around his arm.

Shuhei, "Well guys only one thing left to do. Is the base cleared out Guardromon?"

"Yes, the D-Cyclone's sensors detect no life signals inside the structure."

Lavi checked his digivice again, "The others are ready when we are."

"Ready Flamon?" Rex raised his fist, forming his digisoul around it.

"Huh, why do I only get to go to Agunimon," whined Flamon.

"Are you telling me you have to be BurningGreymon to help bring down a building with the assistance of all these other digimon?"

"If I said yes, would you digivolve me to BurningGreymon," Rex's eyebrow twitched as he pulled his digivice out, along with Setsuna.

=EVOLUTION=

Rex/Setsuna: Digisoul Charge!

Flamon Digivolve to -

_Agunimon_

Renamon Digivolve to -

_Kyubimon _

Rex, "Just blast the building Agunimon."

"Alright, but you're no fun today, buddy."

0101010101-

Shikamaru stood at the front of the group as all their digimon took aim at the base.

"Blast it guys!"

Greymon, "NOVA BLAST!"

Cyberdramon, "DESOLATION CLAW!"

Zudomon, "VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

Tankdramon, "STRIVER CANNON!"

Stingmon, "HORN SHOOTER!"

GeoGreymon, "MEGA BURST!"

MegaKabuterimon, "HORN BLASTER!"

KendoGarurumon, "LUPINE LASER!"

Crescemon, "DARK ARCHERY!"

Peckmon, "KUNAI WING!"

0101010101-

Lavi, "NOW GUYS!"

WarGrowlmon, "ATOMIC BLASTER!"

Paildramon, "DESPERADO BLASTER!"

Agunimon, "FLAME FIST!"

Gargomon, "GARGO PELLETS!"

DoruGreymon, "METAL METEOR!"

Kyubimon, "FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

Lillymon, "FLOWER CANNON!"

Flaremon, "GUREN JUOUHA!"

Garurumon, "HOWLING BLASTER!"

AeroVeedramon, "V-BREATH ARROW!"

MachGaogamon, "HOWLING CANNON!"

All the attacks on either side of the base exploded on impact. The two groups shielded themselves as the DATS base was blown to pieces.

As the smoke cleared NeoDevimon floated out over the base, "DARK ABYSS!" NeoDevimon threw the sphere of black energy down into the base, where it began to absorb all the rubble and debris, until finally not a single trace of the base was left.

"Finally we're done," yawned Kotaro. Shikamaru's group made their way through the area where the base had been and joined the rest of them.

All of their digimon began to revert back to their rookie levels as they waited for Andromon to show up. Finally after twenty minutes, Andromon's D-Carrier, the largest ship in the resistance could be seen in the distance. They all made room as the large ship landed on the beach.

The doors slid open and Andromon stepped out, "Excellent work, all of you." Andromon looked between each and every one of them, "Finally the Delta Continent is completely free from DATS control."

Their was a loud group cheer at Andromon's words. Most of the digimon were jumping up and down in joy.

Andromon smiled at them all, "Come on everyone, let's go home."

~To Be Continued~

_Can't feel like any night before_  
_Under the sky full of stars_  
_With hearts that want more_  
_(Tonight)_  
_Like the rhythm no dam can hold_  
_Bein' drivin by a source, overflowin our souls_  
_(Tonight)_  
_Won't be like any night we have seen_  
_It changes everything (everything)_

_Right here, right now_  
_Under the stars_  
_I promise you my heart_

_Cause it starts tonight! _

_We wanna rise_  
_We wanna touch the other side_  
_(It start tonight!)_  
_We wanna soar_  
_We wanna reach right out for more, _  
_(Cause it starts tonight!)_

_Tonight by Tobymac_

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like, I really want to know. Lol

* * *

Notes:

Re-Digitize is a term that will be used by characters with more than one weapon, it allows them to switch weapons without having to revert their weapon back into their digivice first. Haru will be the main one to use this, but he won't be the only one.

NeoDevimon can't use his only distance attack along with the others as it will absorb all of his allies attacks before they reach their target.

NeoDevimon used his attack on the destroyed base for two reasons, A: To erase all traces of it from the digital world. B: To make sure DATS can't salvage anything from it... and C: Because I didn't want him to be the only digimon who didn't fire an attack at the end there... lol

Any questions, feel free to pm.


	4. Ch4 DATS's Next Move

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Digimon World Wars - Part 2

Chapter 4 - DATS's Next Move

* * *

As the ship carrying the destined approached the city, Andromon's barrier opened up, allowing the large ship into the city. The D-Carrier hovered over the street until the road began to slide open, allowing the ship to descend into the hangar below. Andromon looked up to see Guardromon flying the D-Cyclone over to one of the other hangar entrances as he lowered the ship.

Andromon landed the ship, and turned off the engine. As soon as they landed Duo threw open the sliding door and jumped out along with Veemon.

"Duo, Veemon!" Duo and Veemon turned as a small boy ran up to them.

"Hey Leon," Duo gave the boy a high-five as he ran up to them. Leon suddenly tackled Veemon and started to wrestle playfully with the digimon. Over the last couple of months, Veemon and Duo had been spending time and playing games with the boy, when they weren't busy training or out on a mission. Leon seemed to be much happier lately, and lately was always waiting for Duo and Veemon to come back from one of their missions. After Veemon called uncle, Leon jumped up and grabbed Duo's arm, Duo held his arm out as Leon hung from it, trying to pull him off-balance.

"Having fun?" Duo smiled at the boy as he hung from his arm.

"You're too strong Duo," Leon dropped down as the rest of the group filed out of the D-Carrier.

Angemon walked up to the group, "Excellent work everyone, -" before Angemon could continue the Doc rushed in front of him and caught sight of Haru's burnt hands, Kanda's bloody forehead, and Ling's bruised body.

"Sonoko, Kazuha, get these three to the medical room, now!" Out of nowhere, Sonoko and Kazuha ran in, each wheeling a stretcher. The two forced Haru and Ling on to them and wheeled them off to the medical room. Kanda followed behind them grumbling that they could bandage his head, but he wasn't staying in the damn medical room.

Angemon stepped forward again, "Anyway, as I was gonna say, -" Angemon was suddenly interrupted again as Jerry ran in.

"Come on everyone! Your meal is ready for ya!" Most of the digimon began jumping in joy. Veemon, Flamon, Dorumon, Terriermon, Coronamon, Lunamon, Palmon, Gomamon, Gaomon, Veedramon, Tentomon, Monodramon, Impmon, Gabumon, both Agumons, Wormmon, Guilmon, Falcomon, and Commandramon chased after Jerry as he led them to the cafeteria. Renamon and Strabimon slowly and calmly followed after the rest of the digimon.

"Alright, we need to throw another party," said Elie, "what do you say guys?" Kotaro, Negi, and most of the group cheered and agreed to the idea. However Setsuna, Shikamaru, and Rex didn't.

Rex, "Count me out, I still haven't recovered mentally from your last party."

"Huh, what was wrong with it... oh wait, I remember," Elie remembered the incident that had caused Rex to once again get chased around the base by Setsuna, for four hours straight.

Angemon stood there, as all the destined forgot about him, too interested in going down to the cafeteria and having fun, or just going to their rooms to get some sleep.

Andromon chuckled as all the destined but Duo left, "Sorry Angemon, looks like you'll have to tell them tomorrow. By the way what did you want to tell them."

Angemon looked a little annoyed at being ignored, "We just got a message from Lady Ophanimon, she wants to see all the destined to personally thank them for their accomplishment."

Duo stood a few feet away, Leon was now hanging off his shoulder, trying to wrestle him to the ground, "Angemon, did you guys by any chance get a message from Shurimon?" Shurimon had been in the real world for two months now, trying to find DATS's bases and eavesdrop on their plans. Before Shurimon had left however, Duo had asked the digimon to do him a favor.

Angemon turned to Duo, "As a matter of fact we did, he sent a private message addressed to you too." Angemon walked over to one of the Guardromon and got the message that they had printed for Duo, "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot," Duo folded the paper up and put in his vest pocket. "You hungry Leon?" The boy nodded and Duo made his way for the cafeteria, with Leon still hanging on his shoulder.

As Duo walked down the hall, Rex walked past him, back towards the hangar, "I thought you were going to go rest."

"I am, but I almost forgot to give Andromon the info I pulled from DATS's computers," Rex pulled his digivice from the holster on his hip and walked back into the hangar to give it to Andromon. Duo and Leon waited for Rex to come back.

"You sure you don't want to come hang out with us, I doubt Setsuna is going to be there, you won't have to worry about having to run for your life... again," Duo grinned and Rex thought about it for a few seconds.

"Alright, I am kinda hungry."

0101010101-

Ten minutes later Duo and Rex were at the cafeteria entrance, Duo had dropped Leon off at his room so he could bring his grandmother. The two were gonna meet them in the cafeteria. Duo and Rex walked in and found nearly every one there. Rex looked at Duo as he saw Setsuna standing in the corner of the room. "Heh, Elie must have dragged her, Kanda, and Shikamaru here," Kanda had a bandage wrapped around his head. The only two missing were Haru and Ling, who probably would both be stuck in the medical room for the next day or two.

Elie suddenly rushed over and grabbed the two of them, pulling them into the cafeteria and forcing them to sit down next to Renji and Kiru as she went to put on music.

Sanji and Coronamon suddenly burst out of the kitchen, each holding trays of sweets in their hands. Lavi ran up to him as he made his way for the table, "Awesome, don't mind if I do!"

Sanji suddenly kicked Lavi's hands away, "Ladies first!" Sanji and Coronamon walked around Lavi. Sanji set his tray in front of Nodoka, Hinata, and Setsuna and Coronamon set his next to his partner's, in front of Palmon and Lunamon.

Veemon and Flamon ran over along with Renji's Agumon, each handing their partners and Kiru a soda before running over and digging into the buffet of food. Duo noticed Impmon and Tentomon sitting on the table itself, stuffing pastries into their mouths. Strabimon and Renamon sat at the end of the table, both quietly eating dango. Monodramon, Gomamon, Dorumon, Gabumon, Falcomon, Guilmon, and Terriermon all sat at the buffet, stuffing their faces.

Rex turned to Renji and Kiru, "So how did the battle go on your guy's side?"

"We kicked ass obviously," smirked Kiru.

"Kanda and Tankdramon really did most of the work though, I swear, he must have an infinite supply of ammo, cause he didn't stop shooting until all the enemy digimon were down," said Renji taking a drink.

Elie suddenly appeared behind Renji, "Will somebody tell me who Tankdramon is?" Before Renji could answer, Elie felt someone tugging on her skirt. Elie looked down to see Commandramon pointing at himself. "Commandramon, why didn't you just say so?" Commandramon shrugged, before walking over and sitting next to Kanda in the corner of the room.

Renji, "You know, he was with all of us there for a moment, back at the DATS base, didn't you notice him with Kanda, before he changed back to his rookie form?"

"Nope, must of missed him," chuckled Elie. Duo couldn't understand how she had missed the giant reptile with tank treads and all those guns and cannons.

Kiru, "Why do you think he never talks?" Renji and Elie shrugged.

Elie, "I think it's kinda cute actually. You'd never know he was partnered to our angry, moody Yu Kanda."

"Just watch what you say about Kanda around him," whispered Gomamon who appeared out of nowhere on top of the table. "He gets really mad when someone talks bad about him, it ain't pretty."

"Gomamon, where did you come from?" Asked Elie, un-sure of how he had managed to get up on the table without them noticing.

"What do you mean?" Gomamon tilted his head to the side, confused.

Renji, "Never mind."

"Elie, can you help me take some food up to Ling?" Asked Gomamon. Elie smiled and nodded, before walking over to the kitchen window to ask Jerry for carry-out food.

Dorumon ran over to Elie as she reached Jerry, "Don't forget Haru!"

"Well I'm gonna grab something to eat, before they eat it all," Rex pointed over his shoulder, where the digimon were still putting away food. Rex walked over and sat with Uryu, Kankuro, Shuhei, and Yumichika who were all trying to get some of the food before it was gone. In the other corner of the room, Shikamaru sat quietly next to Musica, each drinking a soda. Wormmon and Shikamaru's Agumon sat quietly next to their partners, with a plate of food in front of them.

Kotaro and Negi on the other hand, had been arguing with each other over something stupid, and now the two youngest destined were arm wrestling to win the argument, while Toshiro sat quietly watching, having been nominated their judge. Gaomon and Veedramon stood next to their partners, cheering for them with their mouths full of food.

Duo looked over at Renji and Kiru, who were both sitting quietly drinking their sodas. Duo suddenly noticed someone walk up behind Kiru.

"You two better not be drinking alcohol again," Kiru spit out his drink in surprise and turned around to find Nagisa, glaring at him and Renji.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kiru annoyed.

"What, I can't come down and hang out with the rest of you... jerk."

Kiru's eyebrow twitched, 'I wouldn't mind it as much if she'd leave me alone, instead of nagging at me constantly.'

"Anyway, Duo!" Duo turned in surprise as Nagisa called his name, "Leon and Granny Sayo aren't coming down, Leon fell asleep while he was waiting for her to get ready. Poor guy was waiting all day for you and Veemon to come back too."

"Don't worry, when he wakes up, we'll do something fun with him," said Duo.

"It's kinda cute, you two almost look like brothers," smiled Nagisa. Duo nodded and stood up, excusing himself.

Duo walked out into the hall and leaned against the wall for a moment, 'I'm not good enough to be that kid's brother.' Deep down Duo still blamed himself for what happened to Kuwagamon and Kunemon. 'Not like I know how, never been a brother before.' Duo pulled the note from Shurimon out of his pocket, finally taking a moment to read it.

Duo scanned the paper and sighed in relief. Before Shurimon had left for the real world, Duo had asked him to check on someone for him. Duo had discovered a few months back, that the few family members that his fellow destined had in the real world, had been moved into safe houses by the resistance's allies to protect them. Few of the destined actually had any family though, Kiru had his father, Kankuro had a sister, Shikamaru had both his parents, Hinata had her father, and Musica had his grandfather.

Duo obviously didn't have any family, but there was one person in the real world he worried about, even though the only link they had was that they had been childhood friends. Even though no one should be able to connect the two of them together, it didn't stop him from worrying. So he had asked Shurimon to check on Eureka for him, just to make sure she was safe. Shurimon's letter confirmed that she was indeed fine, and that there was no reason to suspect that she was in any danger. Although Shurimon had also written, that the girl seemed to be depressed about something when he saw her.

Duo sighed, 'I wonder what she's sad about...'

Duo had no idea that what had made the girl so depressed, was that he wasn't around.

0101010101-

**(Back In The Real World)**

A teal haired girl walked up to her house and walked through the front door. She could hear the sounds of her mother preparing dinner in the kitchen, but her father was nowhere to be found.

"Eureka, when did you get home?" Eureka's mother walked out of the kitchen, surprised to see her daughter.

"Just a moment ago," Eureka removed her shoes.

"How was school?"

"Same as always," Eureka made her way to the stairs.

"You okay dear?"

"I'm fine," Eureka walked up the steps and out of sight.

"That girl is such a bad liar," Eureka's mother, Haruka walked back into the kitchen, taking one last look at an old album she had sitting on the kitchen table. One picture stood out in the album, a picture of Haruka, with her daughter at an old park. Her seven-year old daughter had dragged a young boy into the picture with her. The boy's face was red as Eureka held onto his arm, to keep him from avoiding getting his picture taken.

Haruka remembered the boy very well. When she had first met the boy, his long hair was a mess, and she had offered to give him a hair-cut. She remembered the boy saying he liked his hair the way it was. So instead she had decided to show him a trick to keep it from hanging all around his back. She had shown him how to braid his long hair, to keep it from getting in his way.

'He was such a shy, sweet little boy,' Haruka closed the album. As far as she was concerned, the accusations against Duo, that he had murdered Keba Himura, was a complete and utter lie. 'I hope wherever he is, he's safe...'

0101010101-

A young man was sitting at a large desk, he had spiky brown hair and wore glasses. He was studying plans for his organization's next big attack, "What is it Venom?" The young man suddenly turned to his door as a much older man walked into his office.

"Sir, our last base on the Delta Continent, was destroyed by the resistance."

"I'm not surprised," he had expected this.

"Sir, we also believe, that all the files at the base have been compromised."

"Good," said the younger man, much to Venom's surprise.

"I don't understand sir, we had sent our battle plans there, for Tomahawk. Now the resistance has them. They'll know what we're planning to do, the entire resistance will stand in the way of our goal."

"Don't take me for a fool, Venom!" The younger man stood up, "I want the resistance to be there, we'll be able to wipe them out and attain what we need, in one move." The young man pulled his glasses off as he looked down on Venom, "Are the Gizumon ready?"

"Almost sir, they just need to have their final program orders installed, and they'll be ready."

"Good, go make sure it gets done." Venom bowed his head and walked out of the room.

"You're so mean to your subordinates Zennosuke," a teenage girl, with long brown hair, clipped behind her ear with a flower hairpin, walked out of the corner of the room and smiled at her older brother.

"What are you doing here Mika?" Zennosuke Minazuki looked over at his younger sister, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"What, I can't come visit my big brother?"

"You know I'm very busy, Mika," Zennosuke sat back at his desk and put his glasses back on.

"What are you trying to attain big brother?"

Zennosuke sighed, ever since they were young, he always had a soft spot for his little sister, "There's a massive amount of data we're trying to collect, the problem is it's highly guarded, that's why we need the Gizumon."

"Where is it?"

Zennosuke pointed at a map that was laying on his desk, "The Delta continent's capital city, GranDelta."

0101010101-

**(Back In The Digital World)**

Andromon, Angemon, and several Guardromon went through the files on Rex's digivice. So far they hadn't found anything of use.

"What do you think DATS's next move will be Andromon?" Angemon stood a few feet away from the android, contemplating his own question.

"I doubt they will stay quiet for long, we're bound to see some kind of retaliation, we just have to be ready for..." Angemon looked up when Andromon didn't finish his sentence.

Angemon and Andromon looked over the information that had just been pulled. Angemon gritted his teeth and gripped his staff tight, "No! They can't be serious!"

"Angemon what is this? I don't know anything about a data source hidden in GranDelta."

"Lord... Ser-aphimon..." Andromon eyes widened, "The seal that was formed when Lord Seraphimon sacrificed himself, is hidden beneath GranDelta. It's what maintains the barrier between the real and digital world. The seal was created from Lord Seraphimon's very data. If DATS gets their hands on that, the barrier that keeps Daemon's forces from reaching the real world will be broken! And if that happens..."

Andromon, "Daemon will undoubtedly destroy the real world!"

Angemon, "Guardromon! Gather everyone, we have to go to GranDelta, immediately!"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please... please review.

* * *

Characters:

Zennosuke Minazuki, Age 22

Mika Minazuki, Age 16

* * *

Notes:

As seven months have passed in the story, obviously some characters have aged. Example Duo and Rex are now 18, and Haru is 17. I'll post on my profile, what the character's ages are at now.

Sorry about the lame chapter title, couldn't think of a better one this time.


End file.
